Pistol
Pistol adalah jenis senjata api di Counter-Strike Online. Hal ini dikategorikan sebagai senjata sekunder. Overview Pistol biasanya memiliki kaliber kecil dan rendah untuk kapasitas majalah menengah. Hal ini biasanya digunakan ketika senjata utama kehabisan amunisi atau tidak punya waktu untuk reload senjata utama Anda. Hal ini juga cocok untuk digunakan dalam pelarian karena berat yang ringan dan mobilitas tinggi. Selain itu, pistol yang banyak digunakan oleh senapan pengguna ketika menghadapi musuh dalam jangka panjang dan berdasarkan senapan sniper pengguna ketika menghadapi musuh dalam jarak dekat. Pistols Ini adalah pistol yang telah ditampilkan dalam permainan: Glock 18= :Main article: Glock 18. Glock 18 or 9×19mm Sidearm adalah pistol awal terrorist yang memiliki 20 peluru 9×19mm Parabellum dan bisa diganti antara semi-otomatis atau burst-fire. Tersedia dalam dua varian lainnya, Battle Glock dan Glock Red. |-| USP45= :Main article: H&K USP. H&K USP45 or K&M .45 Tactical adalah pistol awal counter-terrorist yang memiliki 12 peluru .45 ACP dan bisa dipasang dengan peredam untuk penyerbuan. Tersedia dalam dua varian lainnya, Battle USP45 and USP45 Red. |-| P228= :Main article: SIG Sauer P228. SIG Sauer P228 atau 228 Compact diisi dengan 13 peluru .357 SIG. Walaupun memiliki kecepatan menembak yang tinggi, kekuatan penetrasinya rendah. |-| Desert Eagle= :Main article: IMI Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle .50AE atau Night Hawk .50C pistol semi-otomatis buatan Israel menggunakan peluru .50 Action Express. Menghasilkan kerusakan yang tinggi dan hentakan yang rendah tetapi memiliki kecepatan menembak yang rendah dan sedikit tidak akurat dalam jarak jauh. Tersedia dalam dua varian lainnya, Desert Eagle Gold dan Desert Eagle Red . |-| Five-seven= :Main article: FN Five-seveN. FN Five-seveN atau ES Five-seven pistol fleksibel khusus counter-terrorist berisi 20 peluru 5.7×28mm. Memiliki kecepatan menembak yang tinggi dan akurasi yang baik untuk jarak jauh, tetapi memiliki harga yang lebih mahal dan kekuatan penetrasi yang rendah. Ini adalah pistol yang setidaknya dikenal di Counter-Strike series. |-| Beretta 92G Elite II= :Main article: Beretta 92G Elite II. Beretta 92G Elite II atau Dual Elites dua pistol buatan Italia khusus untuk Terrorists berisi 15 peluru per pistol, dengan 30 peluru sebagai jumlahnya. Menggunakan 9×19mm Parabellum sebagai amunisi dan memiliki kecepatan menembak yang tinggi tetapi akurasi yang rendah, hentakan tidak beraturan dan waktu reload yang lama. Pistol ini terkenal di 'Pistol Battle' dan Zombie modes. |-| Colt Anaconda= :Main article: Colt Anaconda. Colt Anaconda pistol double-action buatan Amerika menggunakan peluru .50 Action Express. Memiliki atribut yang hampir sama terhadap Desert Eagle kecuali kecepatan menembak yang tinggi dan kekuatan penetrasi yang rendah. Hanya bisa dibeli menggunakan poin cash. |-| SVI Infinity= :Main article: Infinity. SVI Infinity adalah pistom semi-otomatis buatan Amerika yang diisi dengan 8 peluru .45 ACP, merupakan versi olahraga sipil dari pistol M1911. Bisa dibeli dengan poin cash. Senjata ini memiliki tiga varian seperti Infinity Red dan Infinity Black dan diperoleh setelah menyelesaikan tantangan tertentu. Tersedia dalam 3 varian Infinity Silver, Infinity Black and Infinity Red. |-| Luger P08= :Main article: Luger P08. Luger P08 pistol semi-otomatis Perang Dunia II buatan Jerman yang menembak 8 peluru 9×19mm Parabellum. Bisa dibeli dengan poin cash, memiliki tingkat kerusakan yang tinggi tetapi terdapat penyebaran setiap tembakannya. Tersedia dengan 2 varian lainnya, Luger Silver dan Luger Gold. Tersedia juga dengan variasi enhance. |-| Dual Infinity= :Main article: Dual Infinity. Dual Infinity is the second variant of the Infinity pistol series. It can hold up to 30 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge. It has a rapid firing mode by pressing the secondary fire button which increases the rate of fire and accuracy but lowers the damage output. Dual Infinity has two variants called Dual Infinity Custom and Dual Infinity Final. It is one of the most popular pistols in the game. |-| Lightning BIG-EYE= :Main article: Lightning BIG-EYE. Lightning Big Eye is a water pistol which is based on an iguana. Although it can only be fired in 5-round burst only, it has a very high rate of fire and very accurate. This weapon is fed with 40 rounds, but in fact, due to its firing mode, can only be fired 8 times. |-| Divine Lock= :Main article: Divine Lock. This is a musket which is known as used by a legendary fighters back in middle 1970s. It has a great destruction power with its flintlock mechanics although it is an old fashioned gun. |-| SKULL-1= :Main article: SKULL-1. As a member of the Skull family, the SKULL-1 is designed for anti-zombie purposes and has very high penetration power as well as knock-back power. The weapon is a break-frame revolver which is fed with 7 rounds of .50 Anti-Zombie bullets, it is very effect against zombies. The gun can be fired in sharpshooting mode or rapid fire mode. |-| King Cobra= :Main article: King Cobra. King Cobra is the third revolver pistol. There is a usable scope on this weapon which makes it the first pistol with a usable scope. Available with another variant, King Cobra Gold and it is enable for enhanced variants. |-| BALROG-1= :Main article: BALROG-I. BALROG-I is a BALROG Series pistol chambered with 10 rounds of .50AE AHE that does very high damage for a pistol and continuous attack will increase the damage due to Balrog Charging System and can change its mode for better use. |-| Dual Desert Eagle= :Main article: Dual Desert Eagle. Dual Desert Eagle can only be obtained through supply boxes in Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It cannot be purchased by any means otherwise. Dual Desert Eagle has high firepower, clip size and rate of fire. |-| AutoMag V= :Main article: AutoMag V. This is an American pistol that hold 7 rounds for each round with .50AE. It gives high performance for its price. |-| Cyclone= :Main article: Cyclone. This is a 50 rounds cell-targeted energy used as a pistol to fire a beam in a straight line. Production of this technology remains unknown. |-| Sha Wujing= :Main article: Sha Wujing Dual Handgun. This is the dual-wielded water pistols that hold 36 rounds of H2O. Its alternate fire promotes high speed firing. |-| Mauser C96= :Main article: Mauser C96. This is a pistol originated from the German Empire fed with 10 rounds of 9mm. Various versions of it were made since the past 100 years. It was firstly invented in 1899 and later involved in many wars including both World War I and World War II. It can be fired in automatic mode as the secondary fire. |-| M1911 A1= :Main article: M1911 A1. This 8 rounds of .45 ACP fed pistol has a excellent performance, and dominated the second world war as the most famous Colt pistol. Oz Lion Pistol= :Main article: Oz Lion Pistol. A pistol that is based on the Glock 18 and fed with 25 rounds of 9mm. It can be fired in both semi-automatic and full-autoatic modes. |-| Calico M950= :Main article: Calico M950. Calico M950 is an American pistol fed with 50 rounds of 9mm. Its helical magazine supports a huge number of rounds, making it suitable for engaging multiple targets. Special Although they are categorized as pistols, these weapons are not a pistol. M79 Saw-Off= :Main article: M79 Saw off. M79 Saw-off is a sawn-off version of the M79 break-action grenade launcher which was widely used by the American troops during the Vietnam War. The weapon is single-fired and fed with 40mm grenades. It is very useful in Zombie Scenario due to it can kill at least a dozen of zombies. |-| Tactical Knife= :Main article: Tactical Knife. Tactical Knife is made up of titanium alloy with a small, hard and sharp edge. It is a superior weapon against living target if used strategically and correctly. The user can slash or throw it towards the target. Available with 2 upgraded variants than can be obtained through Upgrade Events. |-| Wild Wing= :Main article: Wild Wing. This is a military type slingshot that is equipped with a dot sight. It boasts a strong destruction power with a stable accuracy. It has the ability to aim or move while pressing the attack button. Only available through Code Box. |-| Shooting Star= :Main article: Shooting Star. The Shooting Star is a remodeling version of M79 Saw off that fires a flame flare and holds 5 rounds of 40mm flare ammunition for each magazine. It can be fired in two modes: Regular mode and Bouncing mode. Grenade can bounce in secondary mode. |-| JANUS-1= :Main article: JANUS-1. JANUS-1 is a modified version of the American M79 Saw off developed by Aegis Institute for JANUS Series. It is fed with 5 rounds of 40mm grenade and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited grenade launch for 5 seconds when there is no more grenade left. The Janus form has greater firepower and rate of fire. |-| M1887 Maverick= :Main article: Winchester M1887. This is the sawed off version of M1887 which holds 6 rounds of 12 Gauge. It was modified by an unknown Terrorist organization and available in sidearm slot. Update sequence #Glock 18 & USP45 #Desert Eagle #P228 #Dual Elites & Five-seveN #Anaconda #Dual Infinity & Dual Infinity Custom #M79 Saw Off #Dual Infinity Final #Infinity series #Luger P08 #Lightning BIG-EYE #SKULL-1 & Wild Wing #King Cobra #BALROG-I #Tactical Knife #JANUS-1 #Cyclone #Sha Wujing Dual Handgun #M1887 Maverick #Mauser C96 #M1911 A1 #Oz Lion Pistol #Calico M950 Comparisons Which pistol is the best in Pistol round? Glock 18 USP45 P228 Desert Eagle Five-seveN Beretta 96 Anaconda Infinity Luger P08 Lightning BIG-EYE Divine Lock SKULL-1 King Cobra M79 Saw off Wild Wing BALROG-I JANUS-1 AutoMag V Tactical Knife Which pistol is the best for escaping from a zombie? Glock 18 USP45 P228 Desert Eagle Five-seveN Beretta 96 Anaconda Infinity Luger P08 Dual Infinity Lightning BIG-EYE Divine Lock SKULL-1 King Cobra M79 Saw off Wild Wing BALROG-I JANUS-1 AutoMag V Tactical Knife External links *Pistol di Wikipedia. Kategori:Senjata